


Strangely Ever After: New Beginnings

by LiteraryLady



Series: Strangely Ever After [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryLady/pseuds/LiteraryLady
Summary: After the castle collapse, so many questions are still left unanswered. How will all these new changes affect their kingdoms?Will everyone get their happily ever after? And what about Bog now being homeless?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally published my first fanfic. I've been writing and re-writing the story for quite some time. I love this fandom and everyone's work! And now you can enjoy mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the castle collapsed, what happens now?

The morning sun shone upon the Dark Forest, where a few moments ago there was chaos and sadness.  
Now warmth, love, and celebration shone in its place.  
Among the celebrators, an old fairy king sat, bewildered.  
"Is it over?" Dagda asked between peeked fingers.

When he hadn't heard any news about Roland nor his daughters at moondown, he personally rode into the Dark Forest.  
He thought he could talk with Bog and create some sort of arrangement.  
He wasn't expecting all of... _this_.

A fallen castle, everyone cheering and celebrating.  
He dropped his hands onto his lap.  
It's one thing for Dawn to be... _embracing_ an elf. But Marianne and _The Bog King_?!  
He couldn't look. He just couldn't. Not his little girl.  
But she looked so happy again.  
His eyes narrowed. What would that mean for their kingdoms now?  
He would have to discuss a few things with Bog later.

While he mused, two guards approached. They helped him up and he absentmindedly brushed his backside of debris.  
The one on the left spoke up.  
"Sire," he said, "We have found Roland and his guards. What would you have us do?"  
Dagda felt a surge of anger, both towards Roland and himself. He couldn't believe that Roland had the audacity to use a Love Potion on his daughter.  
His anger deflated with a defeated sigh.  
He should have listened to Marianne.  
"Apprehend and take them to the dungeons for now," Dagda said, waving them away.  
He would also have to discuss with Bog a proper fitting punishment.  
Speaking of Bog...  
He searched the crowd, to find Bog at the precipice of the cliff that was once the castle entrance, staring down into its dark depths.

He had seen Bog's castle collapsing as he was arriving. His stomach felt like it had dropped to the center of the earth when he thought his children were still inside.  
It felt like he had lost everything along with that castle.  
But now, seeing Bog alone looking at was once his castle; what was once _his home_. He felt the familiar pang in his gut.  
_I did this_ , he thought, _I have to set things right_.  
  
***  
  
After, in his mind, their most amazing first kiss, Dawn had stolen away her sister to 'go talk'. Marianne peppered Bog's face with kisses just before being dragged away, leaving him alone with a small smile plastered on his face.  
He stood and watched the two converse. It seemed like Dawn was barraging Marianne with question after question. While Marianne, in turn, was giving short replies and the occasional laugh.  
When he realized he was staring he became self-conscious. He needed something to do, instead of standing around looking like a fool.  
After thinking for a moment, he decided going back towards the wreckage to assess the damage was a good idea.

The rising sun had cast a looming shadow upon the wreckage, creating a never ending dark pit. Since goblins were more attuned to the darkness, he could see the massive pile of wood at the bottom. What was once the moat had long since dried up, but they still had to be cautious of possible flooding.

He had lost everything in a single evening. His whole life turned upside down. But he would do it all over again in a heartbeat if that meant he could be with Marianne. That spirited, wild, _beautiful_ , fairy who had captured his heart.  
And she was _in love_  with him. _Him_ , of all people! A part of him still couldn't comprehend it at all.  
  
He looked at the wreckage again and sighed, thinking about all the work that was to come.  
_At least everyone is safe_ , he thought.  
  
"No! Let me go!" a voice shouted in the distance, "I need to be with my beloved!"  
  
Bog ground his teeth at the all too familiar drawling accent. He looked to see Roland, along with his three lackeys, restrained and being lead out of the forest by Dagda's royal guard. He cocked his head slightly when he saw a small purple fly following, meekly tugging at Roland's captors. He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.  
_Well,_ _almost_ _everyone_ , he rescinded.

"It seems we have a lot of work ahead of us," he heard behind him.  
Bog glanced over his shoulder and saw Dagda approaching giving him a slight smile.  
Bog returned with a smirk of his own.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting on moving today," Bog said dryly, "But the good thing about living here is there's plenty of options."  
Dagda laughed. "That there is, that there is," he said.  
The old monarch, now standing alongside Bog, looked down at the wreckage. A slight frown marring his face as he turned to face him.  
"In the meantime-" Dagda paused, as if struggling with some internal battle. "I'd like to invite you, and everyone who had lost their home, to stay at our castle until then."  
  
Bog looked uncertainly at Dagda as he thought of the implications.  
It meant he would be closer to Marianne, but also further away from his own kingdom.  
"Oh," Bog hesitated, "Um... that-"  
His words were cut short when his mother shoved him aside.  
"That would be lovely!" She said as she squeezed herself between the two kings.  
Dagda eyed the small goblin woman warily at the sudden intrusion.  
"Mother!" Bog growled out and she turned to him with her hands on her hips.  
"What?" she said, "Do _you_ have any other castles we can sleep in?"  
She turned back towards Dagda with a smile and said, "I think it's a perfectly wonderful idea!"  
Bog sighed, running his hand down his face.  
"Of course it is," he muttered, gripping his staff a little tighter.  
  
Ignoring his mother and returning back to Dagda.  
"Thank you for the offer. However, we need to scavenge as much from the wreckage as we can before anything else."  
He indicated with his staff towards what was to come.  
"Of course, of course," Dagda agreed. "We'd like to help you in any way we can. I'll have some of my men assist if you'd like?"  
He motioned some of his knights to come forward.  
"Um, Thank you. It's appreciated," Bog said as he looked between Dagda and his offered men.  
He took a moment to clear his throat.  
With a cupped a hand to his mouth, he turned toward the crowd and shouted, "Stuff! Thang!"  
  
The short and stout goblins popped up from one of the nearby crowds.  
"Yes, Sire?" Thang said as the pair quickly approached.  
Bog pointed his staff towards the wreckage.  
"Find some lights and team up with his men," gesturing with his other hand towards the guards. "Start scavenging for anything useful or important. Also-"  
He faltered before speaking again.  
"Also, anyone who has no place to stay will be lodging with us at the fairy palace for the time being."  
"You got it boss," Stuff said with a thumbs up.  
The two scurried off with Dagda's men following behind. Stuff took no time to gather the goblins and a few elves who volunteered, directing them where to go.  
By this time Marianne and Dawn had made their way back towards the trio. Talking in hushed whispers and giggling about something.

"Hi Daddy." Dawn beamed at her father from ear to ear.  
"Dawn! I'm so glad you're alright!" Dagda exclaimed, hugging his daughter in a tight embrace. "How are you!? You weren't hurt were you?" He held her at an arm's length giving her body a quick once over.  
Dawn smiled and lightly shook her head.  
"No, I'm okay," she said, "But I need to tell you something! Over _there_!" She emphasized by tugging her father at the elbow. Leading him towards where Sunny was sitting and chatting with Pare and a few larger goblins. She gave her sister a thumbs up before leaving.  
  
Griselda patted Bog's arm as she said, "I'll go help with the cleanup. Someone's gotta watch 'em."  
She leaned in and loudly whispered, "Besides, you two should kiss a bit more anyway." Giving him a wink before walking off.  
Leaving Marianne and Bog alone together.

Bog blushed a deep crimson while Marianne, who had definitely overheard, hid her laughter behind her hands.  
She quickly coughed to compose herself. She looked towards Bog expectantly.  
"My father didn't scold you too much did he?" She said while casually tucking a stray lock behind her ear.  
  
Bog thought about combing his fingers through her hair bringing her face towards his and-  
"Uh, no! No," he said, quickly snapping out of his daydream. "Actually, he's... letting us stay at your castle while we rebuild."  
He glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked back to see her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Oh?" She said, her voice hinted with excitement. "That's very...," she shrugged as her words trailed off.  
" _Logical?_ " he suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
"Um, Yes! _Logical_!" She said enthusiastically before she caught herself and said in a more calmer tone, "I mean, you _obviously_  need a place to stay..."  
"Yes... _Obviously_ ," he said as he wrung his staff in his hands.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Looking everywhere but each other.   
Marianne clasped her hands behind her and rocked on her heels, looking at her feet, then glancing at him.  
"So... it looks like we'll be seeing each other more often," she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Not that I don't mind seeing more of you."  
She clasped her hands over her mouth and inwardly cringed, her face reddening at her choice of words.  
_Why was she so awkward around him!?_  
  
Bog raised an eyebrow, then grinned, amused at her rather racy comment.  
In more ways than one, he wanted to see more of her too.  
"That could be arranged," he muttered to himself.  
Marianne dropped her hands and gasped, her wings flaring out in surprise.  
_Oh shit, she heard him._  
"I mean, _Oh no_!" he dramatized, "I'm going to be stuck living in a fairy castle. Tell my mother I love her!" He put the back of his hand to his forehead and mock swooned.  
Marianne relaxed as she laughed.  
Bog smiled back at her, his heart swelled at the sound of her laughter.  
_She made him feel so many strange new things._  
As her laughter died down he glanced at her soft, full lips.  
Lips that he had kissed previously.  
_And wanting to do so much more..._  
He licked his lips. He didn't care if his mother was right _for once_.  
He _really_  wanted to kiss her again.  
He brought a hand up to cup her cheek as he leaned his face closer towards hers.  
She smiled and started to close her eyes. Lips parting.  
  
The moment was short lived when Marianne was forcefully pulled away. Leaving Bog slightly confused when he kissed the air.  
  
Marianne let out a small frustrated huff that the moment was cut short, but Dawn still insistently tugged at her older sister.  
"Marianne, _C'mon_! We gotta get ready!" she said excitedly. Her eyes shone with that familiar gleam that told Marianne that something big was being planned.  
Sunny who had also walked over, stood next to Dawn.  
"Yeah, Don't want your _boyfriend_  over here," he said as he thumbed towards Bog, "to think you live in a barn, do you?"  
Marianne rolled her eyes, thinking nothing of it. But then her eyes widened as the sweeping mortification set in.  
_Bog was going to see her room._  
Her pink, _girly_ , room!  
"Yes," her voice ever so slightly wavered, "I guess I should go... _clean up a bit_."

Bog grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.  
"I guess I'll see you later tonight, Tough Girl," he murmured against her skin with a devilish smile.  
All Marianne did was nod in agreement, a blush blooming with her smile when he released her hand.  
She waved goodbye and blew him a kiss before turning and flying with the rest of the fairies towards the castle.  
Bog's heart fluttered in his chest as he watched her go until she was out of sight.  
  
His moment of bliss shattered with the jarring voice of his mother screeched from down below.  
"No, No! You wanna get us all _sick_?! _Put that down now_!"  
Bog's shoulders slumped as he turned back towards the remains and sighed.  
"After the ecstasy... the construction," he muttered to himself before flying down to join the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and the others make their big move to the castle and they start to settle into their new place.

Dusk had fallen when Bog and the rest of his troupe were ready to make their way to the castle. They had packed two large caravans, brought over by the fairies, each towed by a turtle.

They had found quite a few things from the upper levels of the collapsed castle; medical supplies, food from the kitchens, some toiletries, and linen. The lower levels would have to be searched another day.

Bog had sent messengers on dragonfly to the closest lining outposts. They were to spread the news about their current housing situation. Help would be needed in a few days time constructing the new castle. Any important news was to be sent directly to the Fairy Castle.

He and his mother were the only ones who were truly homeless. Most of the others only worked at the castle and had homes elsewhere. The few goblins that stayed; such as Stuff, Thang, Brutus, and several others had decided to come along out of loyalty. Or curiosity.  
Bog felt pleased in knowing he'd have at least a few friendly faces to see besides Marianne.

The caravans lurched forward with Bog leading on foot. Except for his mother who was riding on top of the first caravan, everyone else walked alongside on foot. The fairy guards took up the rear and occasionally scouting ahead for danger.

Once they reached the border, they slowed to a stop.  
The goblins were hesitant to cross, looking back at what they once called home. Bog couldn't blame them, they were going to be living somewhere new. Even if it was for a short while.  
They didn't have to come, they could leave anytime.  
But this was what they chose.

Bog didn't want to admit that he also had some reservations about the whole ordeal as well.  
He sighed, looking back toward his kingdom.  
So many changes would be taking place.  
_He had hoped for the better._  
"Well, no going back now," he said mostly to himself and took a step across the border.

***

The trek to the castle was mostly a silent journey. Occasional folk tunes were hummed to the tempo of the caravan wheels. This was a time to quietly about the future. Or at least give others the space to do so.  
Bog was rummaging through mental notes of any area that looked promising for the next castle. He had given up halfway through the journey, due to the ever increasing fatigue bearing down on him.  
His mind ended up wandering over towards whether he and Marianne would end up sharing a bed.  
_Not that he was secretly hoping for anything!_  
He shooed the lingering thoughts away.  
Her father would probably have him sleep six feet in the ground before _in his daughter's bed.  
_ He sighed. It was probably for the best anyway.

They reached the front of the castle as the stars were slowly waking up in the night sky. Its giant precipice looming over them in a stoic repose.  
In a way it reminded Bog of his old castle. Ancient, large, and _forboding_.

He had been here only a handful of times. Once, when he became the new king. A few times after that for some sort of boring diplomacy reason. And the final time when he announced he'd be closing the borders after 'that fateful day'.  
  
His wings buzzed as an increasing nervousness that crept into his gut.  
Okay, maybe he should have decided to stay in one of the outposts. Or an old dilapidated hunting lodge. Or  _someone else's_ home.  
His hand tightened on his staff and he remembered he was also holding something else.  
  
He quickly inspected the Nightbloom that he had picked for Marianne before they left. Relieved to find it survived the journey with only the stem being a little squished. Probably from him holding it in the same hand as his staff, he supposed.  
He calmed as he inhaled its scent, the heady and familiar scent of home. His mind conjured up the image of Marianne.  
_Home_ , he thought with an ever increasing smile, _is wherever she is._

The caravans were brought around to a hidden carriage entrance, while Bog and the others were ushered through a secret stairway. They could have flown to the main entrance up top. But they might as well learn every inch of the castle while they were here.

They were led up a large spiraling staircase, through the main hall, and finally into the grand hallway. As they approached, the increasing sound of clapping and cheering could be heard.

Upon entering, the royal family, along with Sunny, were standing at the top of a grand carpeted staircase. A large banner, still wet with fresh paint, hung behind them that read 'Welcome'. A group of guards, and what had to be the rest of the staff, crowded along the foyers clapping and cheering.  
Dawn swooped down and landed in front of the troupe.  
"Welcome!" She announced, "to your new home!"

The cheers and applauds from around the room increased. Then there was a loud pop from above and the goblins jumped.  
They calmed when harmless confetti rained down upon them.  
"Well, isn't this lovely," Griselda said as she admired the colorful bits of paper.  
Some goblins smiled, while some looked wary as bits of paper stuck to them. Brutus held his tongue out until he realized that it wasn't edible. He spat, scraping his tongue with his hands.  
Stuff stared forward looking unamused. Thang eyed the falling paper with a child-like curiosity.  
Bog grumbled as confetti was getting into almost every crevice imaginable.  
He lit up when he noticed Marianne making her way towards him. The confetti forgotten.

"I like the new look," she teased, brushing off some stray confetti on his shoulder.  
He roughly brushed a hand through his scalp, bits of paper falling with every swipe.  
"This is going to take forever to come out," he said, picking at the crevice along his collar.  
"Sorry," she apologized, "Dawn was insistent that we do something big."  
Bog took a step back.  
"There isn't a festival is there?" he said, darting glances left and right.  
She shook her head.  
"No," she said. Then giving him a slight smile she said, "But, there will be a dinner in your honor."  
She helped pick a few pieces off of his collar, letting her hands linger a bit on his chest.  
Her touch sent a warm tingles throughout his body.  
Bog quickly remembered the Nightbloom and presented it to her.  
Her eyes widened as she looked in hushed awe at the gift and then back to him.  
She smiled as he gently tucked the bloom into her hair.  
_Just like the night before.  
_ A night he wished he didn't...

There was a high-pitched chirping and Bog looked to see three floating... plant-like creatures floating behind Marianne.  
Each with some sort of look of displeasure. If it was towards him he was unsure.

"Oh, how rude of me," Marianne looked back and gestured to each one.  
"Bog, this is Zinnia, Bluebell, and Ivy. My handmaidens. Girls, this is The Bog King, my..."  
Marianne paused, frowning slightly, thinking of a suitable title for... whatever they were going to be.  
Boyfriend and girlfriend?  
Lovers?  
The royal couple?  
She was cut from her thoughts by a familiar sibling's voice.

"Bog!" Dawn exclaimed, rushing towards both of them in a blur of pink and blue. She eagerly grabbed Bog and tugged at his elbow. "Let me show you where you guys are staying!"  
Marianne placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.  
"I think I can take it from here," she said, and Dawn let go and pouted. Releasing an overly dramatic sigh.  
"Are you guys hungry?" Marianne asked.  
"There's going to be _cake_!" Dawn interjected.  
Bog glanced at the goblins behind him, they gave him doleful looks.  
Brutus was especially good at this; His eyes becoming round and pitiful, sniffling for good measure.  
Griselda scowled at them, hands on her hips, and they stopped.  
"They're _always_ hungry," Bog said with a roll of his eyes and Marianne giggled.  
He was feeling a bit peckish himself, but he would have preferred to eat alone.  
Or with Marianne. In their bed. Maybe skip dinner and have ' _dessert'_.  
Bog blushed at his lewd train of thought.  
He was starting to wonder if this type of thing was normal when someone was in love.  
Clearing his throat and his mind.  
"Yes, I think everyone could use something to eat," he said.  
The goblins cheered, chanting, "Dinn-er! Dinn-er! Dinn-er!"  
"But _first_!" He silenced them with a glare. "I think we should get _cleaned up_ ," he loudly emphasized over his shoulder.  
Turning back to Marianne, "We can't be offending our gracious hosts after we had such a hard day at work."  
Marianne playfully crinkled her nose.  
"Shall I show you to your suite Bog King?" she said with a gracious bow.  
"Yes, shall we?" He said, offering his arm.  
Looping her arm in his, she guided Bog and the rest of the goblins to the guest quarters.

***

A few minutes were spent walking down the guest corridor directing the goblins to their respective rooms.  
She presented the last, and largest, door at the end of the hallway to Bog.  
"And _this_ is your suite," she said as she motioned to the door.  
"Fantastic," Griselda grumbled, pushing her way past Bog. "My blisters were starting to get blisters."  
He started to protest, but gave up, and instead sighed.  
"What could _possibly_ go wrong," he muttered before entering in behind her.

Marianne turned to make her way back to her room.  
"Wait," she heard him call.  
She stopped and turned to see Bog peeking his head out of the doorway.  
"Yes?" she said a little more eager than she hoped.  
"See you in an hour?" he asked sheepishly.  
"See you in an hour," she replied, smiling shyly at him before he went back inside and shut the door.

***  
Bog turned to see his room wasn't terrible, per se. Just... _different_.  
The room itself was pretty spacious with its high ceiling. The two flower mattresses that laid against one wall were large enough that Bog could probably sleep comfortably curled up on his side. A moderately sized dresser was to the right of the beds. A small kitchenette in the far corner.  
He cringed more at the decor.  
It seemed _a bit too much._  
Leaves were taken from the forest and laid everywhere; on the floors, the bed, and draped over chairs. The dining table had a centerpiece that was just a bunch of reeds in a vase. There were even random sticks hanging on the walls like picture frames.  
At least they /tried to make them feel at home.

When he didn't see his mother, he tapped on what he had hoped to be the bathroom door.  
"Mum, you in there? Don't take to long, we need to be back in an hour."  
Griselda opened the door and came out combing out the last bits of confetti from her hair. Already clean.  
"Relax, we'll make it to dinner," she said.  
"Besides, _you_ need to bathe more than I do." She casually picked at some of paper from between his back plates. "I got the bath ready for you."  
Steam from the bathroom had billowed into Bog's face and he had to blink a couple times.  
"Oh. Um, thanks," he said he tentatively walked into the bathroom.

He was relieved to find there wasn't as much flair in here as the rest of the room. It seemed to have all the amenities needed.  
A wash basin, a stack of what had to be towels, a thing that had to be a latrine, and a large tub that he could comfortably sit in.  
  
He grumbled at the idea of a bath. What was he, a child? He would've been fine with a shower.  
He lowered himself into the steaming hot water and gave a satisfied sigh. Relaxing into the water as the heat gently softened his stiff and aching muscles.  
He let his mind go blank as he stared into the water's ripples with his slight movements. Bits of paper lazily floated up to the surface of the water and he remembered why he was bathing and got to work on cleaning the rest of himself.

It took him about a half hour to actually feel clean. And then another ten minutes of staring in the bathroom mirror picking at any stray bits of paper from himself that were too stubborn to remove themselves.  
As much as he hated mirrors, he hated it even more to embarrass himself in public.  
He looked at his ugly mug and wished he had some cologne so he could smell a little better for his woman.  
_'You're not hideous,'_ her words echoed through his mind.  
He grimaced a little at his reflection.  
_Sorry Tough Girl, hard habit to break..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two down and more to go from there! Most of my chapters have been written out ahead of time and the further we get into the story the longer the updates are going to be. But I still have to say I enjoy writing this story so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagda has a lot to think about after an evening dinner.

Since it was such short notice, the food was set up buffet style in the great hall. Various dishes from warm soups, to filling grains, to crunchy nuts, and vibrant fruit pastries.  
The main course of the night, a giant filleted fish that spanned almost that the whole center of the table.  
Everyone seemed adequately fill their plate.  
Although, Bog had to stop Brutus from devouring the whole buffet.

Everyone sat along one of the long tables that could comfortably seat twenty.  
Dagda sat the head of the table, with Marianne and Dawn respectively sitting on either side of him. Bog and Sunny, next to their respective partners. Griselda and the goblins alongside Bog. And Pare and the elves and fairies who helped with the clean up were next to Sunny.  
Brutus, who was so large he could take up three seats, sat comfortably on the floor at the other end of the table.

"Can I ask a selfish request?" Marianne asked Bog midway through their meal.  
He stopped cutting into his fish and gave her a sidelong glance.  
"Depends on who's asking," he said nonchalantly.  
He leaned in slightly closer towards her with a wry smile on his face.  
"But for you, I think I can make an exception."  
She glanced away with a shy smile before looking back at him.  
"Can you... Not explore too much? I'd like to show you more of my kingdom personally."  
She had taken out the flower he had given her at some point and was absentmindedly twirling it in her hands.  
Bog remembered their previous night in his kingdom. And now she wanted to show hers.  
He felt... touched.  
"I thought that was already the plan," he quipped. "How about tomorrow?"  
Her smile widened from ear to ear.  
"What time?"  
"As soon as possible?" he asked, his voice laced with eagerness.  
She placed her flower on the table and chewed on her lip.  
"Would sunrise be too early?" She said.  
"No. Never for you," he said earnestly and she looked away with a smile she tried to hide with her goblet.

***  
Dagda _tried_ not to overhear the exchange before him, but he couldn't help letting out a small smile. It was such a relief to see his daughter genuinely smiling and happy again.  
He casually watched the two as they continued their conversation.  
How they leaned in towards each other.  
The small smiles and the subtle gestures.  
_And the way that they looked at one another._  
There was no denying it; _they were in love._  
They practically _glowed_ it.

He sighed wistfully into his cup before taking a sip.  
_Reminds me of when I was young_ , he thought.  
He was brought back to loving memories of when he and his wife had first met and fell in love that one summer evening in the meadow. Their slow 'proper' courtship, his proposal at where they first met, their wedding day.  
But then it was no longer his wedding day, but Marianne's. _With The Bog King_.  
He nearly choked down his wine at the thought. He coughed a few times before he was able to clear his lungs.  
Oh no, he wasn't ready for his daughters to be married.  
He had to think of a distraction.  
He stood up and clinked his glass with his fork.  
The chattering quieted down a bit. Most of the goblins looked at him quizzically.  
Thang was still talking to Stuff until she elbowed him to be quiet.

"I'd like to give a warm welcome to all of you who will be staying with us for the time being." He said as he gave everyone a broad smile. "I hope you will find your living arrangements comfortable. Please let us know if you ever need anything."  
Thang raised his hand, but then Stuff lowered it, slowly shaking her head at him.  
"It's certainly been quite a turn of events," Dagda said as he had sat back down.  
"Definitely an understatement," Marianne quipped under her breath.  
A few murmured laughs followed.  
Dagda also chuckled, "Yes. Quite an understatement. Thank you, Marianne."  
_Which leads me to my next question_ , he thought.  
He took a large gulp from his glass. The sweet burning steeling his resolve.  
"Since almost everyone is here, I might as well ask. How exactly did this Love-Potion... _fiasco_  all start?"

Everyone uncomfortably glanced at each other quietly. They weren't quite sure what to say. Who should go first?

Marianne raised an eyebrow at the audacity of her father's question. She opened her mouth to accuse Roland, but then Bog spoke up first.  
"Well, I think it all started," he began with an unnaturally calm tone, "with a Primrose petal that a _certain elf_  took into my forest to create a Love Potion."  
Sunny jolted at the mention of himself.  
"But Roland tricked me into doing it!" he defended.  
Bog's stare at Sunny slightly hardened.  
"But you still went through with it," he said.  
"Didn't Sugar Plum also agree to making the potion?" Dawn added.  
Bog sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"That's a whole other story in and of itself," he said, and he looked back to Sunny. "I say again, you still went through with making the Love Potion."  
Sunny flinched under the Bog King's hardened gaze. "But I... But I-,"  
Marianne grasped his upper arm firmly and gave him a warning look. "Bog, I think you've made your point," she warned.  
He gave her a slight scowl, but then sighed and slumped back in his chair. His arms defiantly crossed.

"He wanted me to love him," Dawn said to Bog, giving him a sympathetic smile. Bog returned with a roll of his eyes.  
"And I do _now_ ," she said as she looked to Sunny. The bright smile she gave Sunny morphed into an admonishing look. "But that still doesn't forgive you for what you did."  
Sunny sighed and lowered his head.  
"I'll... I'll take whatever punishment you give me," he said dejectedly.

Bog started to speak, but then Marianne elbowed him, giving him a sharp look. His glare softened and then carefully said, "I think... it would be fitting for your punishment to be to help build the new castle until its completion."  
Sunny paled. "Construction!? What about my other duties as an entertainer?"  
He looked to Marianne, who quirked an eyebrow.  
He sighed in defeat.  
"I think we can work around a schedule..."  
Sunny paled and sighed in relief.

Dagda tried not to show his pleasure at hearing this. Maybe he and Bog could get along well after all.  
"I feel this is fitting," Dagda said, "However, I'm not looking to blame anyone at the moment. I just want to hear the whole story."  
He leaned back in his chair and casually steepled his fingers.  
  
"Oh!" Dawn excitedly raised her hand, "At the festival, I was love-dusted and fell in love with Bog!"  
His hands dropped to the table as Dagda paled, staring incredulously between Dawn and Bog.  
He gasped in horror, "What?"

Bog sighed running his hand over his face. He had hoped to avoid that particular part of the story.  
"She was under the influence of the love potion when she arrived at my castle."  
"And then she started singing!" Brutus added.  
Bog, Marianne, most of the goblins cringed.  
  
Griselda, who had been trying to enjoy her meal, rolled her eyes at them.  
"I think she had a pretty voice," she said between picking her teeth with a fishbone.  
Dawn beamed at her. "Thank you, Griselda," she said.  
She raised her glass to Dawn before taking a gulp, "Anytime dearie."

"Oh, I remember I went to sleep in the dungeons," Dawn added.  
Dagda stared more incredulously at Bog. His mouth agape.  
"No harm came to her!" Bog defended, holding his hands up, "It was to keep her safe!"  
"That's right!," Dawn said, "Bog's real sweet once you get past his rough edges."  
She smiled at Bog who averted his gaze and shrunk back in his seat, not used to such a compliment.

"Around that time Marianne crashed into the castle and fought B.K." Stuff continued.  
"It was intense!" Thang added.

"That was a really good fight," Marianne said as she sipped from her wine glass.  
Bog nodded in agreement.  
"Although, I think I could have won," he added slyly and Marianne arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh really?" She prodded him with an elbow. "You wanna bet on that?"  
  
Bog went to say something until Griselda piped in.  
"And that's when I knew that she was perfect for my boy!"  
Bog groaned, covering his face with a hand, and Marianne hid a smirk.  
"I made them a romantic dinner too. _Which they destroyed_." Griselda gave the two a disapproving glare.  
"That was actually pretty fun," Bog commented.  
"It was," Marianne agreed with a smirk.  
They smiled at each other before they turned back to Dagda.

"Around that time, Sugar Plum had been brought up and told us the antidote to the Love Potion was _real_  love." He explained as he glanced to Marianne.  
"But since Dawn wasn't in love with anyone, we couldn't find a way to cure her," she said. "So we... spread our wings for a bit."

Bog and Marianne's gazes lingered on each other for a moment longer than necessary, sharing in an untold secret. A slight blush rising to their cheeks.

Dagda could tell there was more to that story, but he let it go for now.  
He cleared his throat and they both ducked their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Bog straightened as he looked to Dagda.  
"We came back to see an army at my doorstep," he said with slight accusation and Dagda flinched.  
"Roland was inside with the Love Potion," Marianne continued.  
"Which he tried to use on Marianne when he didn't get his way," he growled out as his hands tightened into fists on his armrests.  
Marianne glanced at Bog and smiled with appreciation.  
"We fought together and almost captured him," she said.  
"But then he tried to use me as a shield!" Dawn butted in.  
Dagda paled whiter than a sheet.  
"He yelled something and the castle started to crumble," Bog said.  
"I was captured by Roland, but I was able to fight my way out," Marianne said.  
"Bog saved me and almost died! And then the potion wore off!" Dawn said.  
"The skull shattered when it landed and I was able to fly out without too much of an injury," Bog said.

"That was around the time I arrived," Dagda said.  
Griselda, who had finished picking at her teeth, flicked the bone behind her.  
"Let's not forget the happy ending where our children confessed their love for one another and kissed!" she reminded.  
There were a few murmured laughs as Bog and Marianne both turned beet red and uncomfortably fidgeted in their seats.  
Dagda tried to remain impassive, but he paled slightly.  
"And now here we all are!" Dawn ended cheerfully.

The silence seemed deafening as Dagda let everything sink in. A sudden heaviness put upon his shoulders. It wasn't until Marianne butted into his train of thought that he realized he was still sitting at the dinner table.

"Now, about _Roland_ ," she said with a bitter distaste in her mouth, giving her father hard stare.  
"He, _through a proxy_ ," she pointed towards Sunny, "had a Love Potion made. Which, if I remember correctly, is forbidden on both sides. With the intents and purposes to be used against royalty to wrongfully usurp the throne." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a smug smile, "I'd say that's high treason for sure."

Dagda sighed. He knew that Roland had done _one_ horrendous thing. But with everything else...  
A definite dismissal from the guard was needed.  
He would have to talk with Bog and come to agreement about the total sentencing needed to give.  
"I'll take that into consideration," he said as he wearily rubbed his eyes.

"Let's not forget he almost started a war by bringing an army onto my doorstep," Bog added.  
"Roland only suggested that for a means of safely bringing back both of my daughters," Dagda replied.  
"No," Marianne said, "He wanted an army to boost his _ego_."  
"He also destroyed my castle," Bog quickly added in a little bitterly.  
  
Dagda drowsily nodded and heaved a sigh. There was a lot that needed to be done.  
"I think I should retire early for the night." he said, "I have a lot of paperwork that I now need to go through."

As Dagda went to stand, the large double doors to the great hall swung open and a large three-tiered cake was rolled out. His weariness lifting slightly as he sat back down.  
"Perhaps _after_ desert," he said.

The mostly elven staff served the king and his guests cake. With Brutus being so large, he was just given the whole top tier instead of a small slice.  
Bog, not having much of a sweet tooth gave his slice to Marianne, who then gave it to her sister who was eyeing it hungrily.  
  
The last of the meal ended in a more comfortable atmosphere. Both goblins and fair folk conversed amongst each other with ease.  
With their plates empty and their stomachs satisfied, the guests got up and left on their own time.  
Bog had to verbally dismiss his folk before they felt comfortable enough to leave.

When most of the table had cleared Dagda leaned in closer to Bog, "I think you and I need to talk more in private about this matter. Let's say, tomorrow evening?"  
Bog felt a slight unease in his gut.  
"There's... There's not much else to say," he replied.  
"It pertains to something a little more _personal_." A quick glance at Marianne and she gave her father a glare.  
"He's not-" she started, but Dagda held up a hand to silence her.  
"I just want to talk about the future of our kingdoms."  
"But-" she went to argue but Bog placed a placating arm on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry," he said and then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think I can win him over."  
Marianne let out a loud laugh which made the remaining few people stare at her.  
She blushed furiously as she quieted down and Bog chuckled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne learns that not everyone accepts their relationship quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get some world building in, as well as a few new characters who will hopefully make another appearance.  
> Enjoy!

It was early morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, warming the city streets of Elfsdale in its golden glow. Marianne was bouncing with excitement she could hardly keep still. She inhaled the crisp morning air with a satisfied sigh.  
_Today was going to be perfect!_  
  
"Welcome to the market place," she said as they walked through the center of town where various stands were being set up.  
Bog glanced at all the booths as they walked by, arm in arm. A pixie jeweler here, an elven baker there.  
Bog stopped abruptly in front of the herbalist's booth and Marianne quirked a brow.  
He lightly tapped on the table to get the vendor's attention.  
  
The vendor, a round elf with curly greying hair, looked a bit startled when she looked up at him, but then regained her composure.  
"G'mornin sir! Anything I can help with?" she asked.  
He nodded, murmuring a good morning.  
"You wouldn't happen to have any Nicotiana would you?" he asked.  
"Sure do!" she said, giving him a cheerful smile. "Two Berries per ounce. Gotta few different blends right over here." She pointed to the stacked box tins on the back of the table.  
He murmured a thank you before he went to the tins. Opening a few lids, sniffing each of the blends.  
He glanced over to Marianne who had inclined her head towards him.  
"I smoke on occasion," he said. "I like the flavors. It also helps me to unwind."  
He held the tin towards her to have her smell.  
She took a deep whiff.  
It smelled woodsy, earthy, with a hint of blackberries.  
She hummed in approval.  
"I wonder what else you like," she mused, tapping her finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
"Well, I like you, for starters." He gave her a cocky grin and her face became a pleasant shade of pink.

Choosing a few blends he liked, he turned back to Marianne, "I wouldn't think they'd accept Coppers, would they?" he asked.  
"Actually, you can exchange that over there," she said as she pointed to a surly elf who sat at a booth with scales. "But, let me treat you. Since I _did_  get you out before breakfast."  
She slid a few coins to the vendor and handed Bog his package, where he put it in Marianne's satchel he held for her.

They went to the money dealer where Bog exchanged his currency afterward. The vendor frowned, not used to Goblin currency, but was able to exchange it without too much of a fuss.

With coins exchanged, he looked to her expectantly.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I know of a great place."

She led him to a three-storied mound, the sound of lively chatter could be heard before they even entered. Two elderly elves were deeply into the board game they were playing in front of the building. A wooden sign hung far above them that read, _The Drunken Toad_. Bog's nostrils were assaulted by the smell of food that made his mouth water as they entered.

It seemed like a lively place, it was bustling with many patrons who were eating and enjoying in lively conversation.  
Very similar to a goblin bar, he mused.  
There was a long bar on the far right of the large room, its back wall lined with shelves that held many various bottles of alcohols.  
Booths lined along on the opposite side, with tables were dispersed between the two. A small stage was tucked into a corner next to the central fireplace, which was unlit this morning.  
  
Marianne walked them over to a table that had padded chairs. Bog quickly pulled out her chair for her and she gave him a broad smile before she sat down. He sat across from her and gave her a shy smile.

"Ah, Princess Marianne, what an honor!" a deep boisterous voice called out.  
A pleasantly plump brownie walked to their booth, wearing a well-used apron that had seen many meals. A belt with a bottle of wine sloshed at his hip.  
His golden fur well preened, glistening with droplets of oils from the kitchen. Bog could smell the singed fur and alcohol.  
The brownie squeaked in alarm when he cast his gaze upon Bog, but quickly rectified himself.  
"I, Port'mer, will personally be serving both of you today," he said with a gracious bow. "No one better than one who works with the food itself." He gave a hearty laugh.  
Giving them each a menu he left saying, "Holler when you're ready."

Marianne smiled and thanked Port'mer as he left.  
She picked up the menu and Bog followed suit.  
She peeked over her menu to see Bog studying his in rapt interest.  
She smiled from behind her menu, "So, what do you normally eat?" she tried to casually ask, but she could tell that her curiosity had crept in.  
He continued to look through the menu, line by line.  
"Well, from the Forest, a variety of things; Mushrooms - non-sentient of course, nettles, certain roots and tubers, maggots, meat" Marianne paled slightly. "I eat just about anything really."  
He looked up at her quizzically.  
"Do fairies really eat flowers?" he asked.  
"Well, technically, yes," she looked at the menu and saw the items meant more for pixies, "Although not straight from the stem. Depending on the recipe, the parts are used differently."  
He nodded at her before he went back to studying his menu.  
She glanced at the menu once more, tapping her finger to her lips, "I think I know what I want."

Calling back the head chef they made their orders.  
Marianne ordered the fruit salad with a glass of nectar, and Bog ordered the mushroom omelet, with a side of potatoes and a cup of black-brew.  
While waiting for their meals, they talked about where to go next after breakfast.  
Until Marianne's ears perked at some hushed whispers from a nearby table.

 _"That's him!?"_ A woman's voice whispered, _"He looks freaky..."_  
_"He's a goblin,"_ A man muttered back, " _what'd you expect?"_  
_"And she's in love with-!"_  
_"Shh, not so loud! And Yes. I saw it with _me _own eyes."_  
_"In only one night? You sure that she wasn't Love-Dusted?"_

Marianne didn't hear the rest of the conversation and more of the blood pounding in her ears.  
Oh, she wanted nothing more than to go over there and flip their table. Maybe take out her sword and-  
She felt something placed over one of her fists. She looked to see Bog had placed his hand on hers.  
"Don't mind them," he said as she looked into his eyes. "It will take time..."  
His face was surprisingly calm and gentle.  
She interlaced her fingers with his. Her brow crinkled at his words.  
"But... But they said-!" she sputtered.  
"You can't please everyone."  
"They called you a freak!" she hissed.  
He gave her a knowing smile.  
"I've been called worse..."

Port'mer came back with their plates and drinks.  
"It's on the house," he said as he placed their meals down.  
"What? No, you don't have to," Marianne balked, trying to put a few coins in his hand.  
He waved away the offering.  
"Just be sure to stop by sometime for happy hour, yeah?" He gave another hearty laugh before walking back to the kitchens. Taking a swig from his wine bottle as he left.  
Bog smiled after he left. He was an interesting fellow, to say the least.  
"You know that's another thing we could do later," he suggested.  
"Maybe some other time," she smiled back to him. "Remember, you have to see my father tonight. I don't think that he'd appreciate you walking in drunk as a skunk."  
Bog felt the pit of his stomach grow heavy.  
"Oh, right."

As they enjoyed their meal with a more casual conversation and some witty banter back and forth.  
Marianne's mind continued to swirl with the previous comments she overheard.  
She must have been making a face because Bog gently squeezed her hand.  
"Give them time," Bog said again.  
She took a deep breath and exhaled.  
"I still don't like it," she muttered as she stabbed her fork into a few berries.  
"Didn't say you had to," he said.  
He glanced over to the gossipers who looked away from them and quieted immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pleased that everyone is enjoying the story. Keep the kudos and comments coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and Marianne learn about Sugar Plum and the imp's past.

They left The Drunken Toad sometime after noon, deciding to explore the lakes and streams. Lazily meandering through each bend and curve until they stopped at a lake, complete with a waterfall.  
  
It had started as a casual walk around the lake, enjoying the scenery and wildlife. Until Marianne splashed Bog. Which changed into a splashing contest. And then transformed into a high-speed chase around the lake and waterfall.

Marianne zigzagged through the lake, occasionally dipping towards the water to splash at Bog who wasn't far behind.  
When she heard her last splash hit her target, he heard him playfully call out, "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Tough Girl."  
  
Marianne laughed, joyful and loud as she dashed up and around the waterfall. Her hands skimming the cool waters, spraying diamond dust in her wake.  
  
When she glanced behind her again, she stopped, Bog wasn't following her.  
She felt a slight unease in her gut as she glanced around worriedly. 

Bog burst from behind the waterfall with a triumphant cry. She shrieked as he thoroughly soaking her as he grabbed her from behind. She playfully tried to squirm from his grip as he brought them back down to the base of the waterfall.

Now thoroughly soaked with mirth and water, they tried to catch their breath.

Bog hoped Marianne wasn't too upset that he soaked her clothing. He started to give an apology when his breath caught in his throat.  
Maybe it was a trick of the lighting. Or how she was fanning herself with her wings.  
But her eyes seemed to sparkle as brightly as the droplets caught in her wild, untamed hair.  
The wide smile on her exquisitely flushed face as she panted.  
And how her wet clothing was clinging to her curves in such a way...  
_Gods, she was so beautiful it almost hurt!_  
  
She caught his gaze and her smile faltered.  
"Bog?" she asked, her eyes a hint of trepidation. Sweet amber eyes that seemed to draw him like a moth to a flame.  
He gulped. His heart hammering in his chest.  
He had to kiss her.  
_Now._

He heard her audibly gasp as he gently backed her against the smooth, wet stone wall. One hand placed gently upon her hip, the other carding through her hair before gently tilting her face up to bring his mouth to hers.

But then she turned her head her head, her brow furrowed.  
Something had caught her eye.  
  
Bog looked and saw what had gotten her attention.  
A blue light filtering through a bush.  
With each random flash of light, Bog felt an increasing dread growing in his gut.

They glanced at each other before they flew over to the source, their moment tucked away for later.  
  
Its fragrant scent assaulted Bog's nostrils as they landed in the front of an overgrown wisteria bush. He hoped the scent wouldn't cling to him.  
He parted the curtain of flowers for Marianne to enter and she gave him a small smile as she ducked inside.

The base of the bush housed a quaint building that had been carved from its trunk. It looked eclectic, to say the least.  
A large round stained glass window, depicting a heart, was placed where a knothole once stood. Other small windows were placed at random as if the owner had a hard time deciding where to put them.  
The entryway had a once colorful blue curtain flapping in the breeze.  
A lopsided 'open for business' sign sat on a stake to the side.

Another flash of light filtered through the entire building.

"Looks like Plum's back in business again?" she said, giving Bog a worried look.  
He returned with a grim facade of his own.  
"Maybe we could check in on her and see if she needs any _'help',_ " he said as they both entered through the curtain.  
  
"Puck! Get back here with that!" a familiar voice shrilled.  
Plum was chasing a white... mouse-rabbit? Blasts of blue dust shooting from her fingertips, exploding in a brilliant light wherever they landed.

The creature in question dashed through shelves, knocking over a bottle or two of some unknown potion, blowing raspberries at Plum when she missed.  
In its tail, it was mockingly held towards Plum a-!  
" _The Love Potion!_ " Marianne whispered in horror.

Their faces paled.

Bog flew into the fray, grabbing the creature by the ears, and prying the Love Potion from its grasp.  
"I'll take that," he said, holding the thing an arm's length away from the Love Potion it was struggling to get back.  
It slumped, realizing its defeat.

"How did...?" Marianne pointed to the Love Potion, "Why is...?" She pointed towards the imp and then towards Plum.  
  
The imp and Sugar Plum exchanged looks.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning..." Plum said with an overly dramatic sigh. With a flick of her wrist, a floating chair appeared for Plum to sit in.  
"Puck," she said as she gestured to the imp, " _was once_ my assistant."  
Puck drooped further in Bogs grasp but Plum ignored him and continued.  
"He was a great assistant too! Helping me get ingredients from the forest, making fast deliveries."  
She dematerialized the chair and floated close to Puck.  
"Until, _that fateful day_ ," Bog winced at her words, "when he learned about _Love Potions..._ "

She leered as she shapeshifted into Puck. "Once he learned how sweet and lovey-dovey everyone got, he wanted _everyone_ to be that way!"

She materialized back into herself and leaned really close to his face.  
"That's not how it works! You can't just Love Dust _everyone_ / that you see! Look what happened a few nights ago!"  
Puck licked her nose and she recoiled.  
He snickered.  
"This isn't funny!" she shrieked.

Bog frowned slightly.  
"So, wait... _He_ ," lifting Puck and pointing, "was the one that was love dusting everyone in the forest?" Bog asked.  
She put her hands on her hips and gave him a smug smile. "You bet your blouse he was!" she said.

"So what's going to happen with the Love Potion now?" Marianne asked.  
  
"Well," Plum gave another dramatic sigh, "I was _hoping_ to merge the Love Potion with a few other ingredients to create something new and less potent. But _he_ ," she jabbed a finger at the imp, "won't let me!"  
  
"I think you should just destroy it," Bog muttered under his breath.

Marianne gently took the imp from Bog's grasp.  
"Puck," she said gently as she held him at eye level, "You need to understand how dangerous Love Potions are."  
She sighed looking away, thinking about what happened a few nights ago.  
"As much as you love seeing other couples in love. A Love Potion won't make it 'real love'."  
She looked deep into his beady little eyes, "What you're looking at is a _lie_."

Puck tilted his head in confusion.

"Maybe..." Plum mused with a smirk, "He needs _a taste of his own medicine..._ "

Before they could realize what was going on, Plum had snatched the bottle from Bog, uncorked it, gripped Puck face towards her, and dumped a good portion of the Love Potion onto his head.  
Puck blinked and coughed a few times before setting his eyes onto Plum.

His eyes grew big as he started grasping for her.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" Plum patted Puck and he swooned in Marianne's arms.  
He went to grab Plum again, but more urgently.  
"Ah ah ah!" she admonished, "You'll have plenty of time for that later," she reassured, "But I need you to do something for me first."  
Puck nodded his head fervently.  
Marianne gently placed Puck down and backed away as he listened to Plum's instructions intently.  
"Now, I want you to never make, or use, Love Potions ever again. Are we clear?"  
Puck squeaked in agreement and crossed his heart.  
"Oh, you're such a good boy!" Plum gave Puck a kiss on the nose and he practically fainted.  
"Now sit here while I help these customers," she said and Puck sat down and waited. Looking intently at Plum the whole time.

"Now," Plum turned towards Marianne and Bog, "What brings you into my shop?"  
"Oh we-" Marianne began.  
"Well, I haven't _officially_ set shop back up, but I think I can whip up something real quick."  
"Um, no that won-" Bog said.  
"Oh I know! I know! You want my specialty _fertility potion_?" She elbowed Bog in the ribs.  
Bog shoulders stiffened as he stood there, helpless and in shock. Eyes quickly darting between Marianne, Plum, and the door.  
Marianne smirked and said, "Well... _Not yet_ anyway." She gave Bog a teasing wink and his cheeks turned a lovely red hue.  
"But, we really should get going. We were just checking up on you."

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest!" Plum beamed.  
She leaned in close to whisper in Marianne's ear, "But seriously. If you want, I can make you something for an _extra special_  night of romance."  
"It's _tempting_ ," she whispered back. Marianne chewed her lip at the idea. "But for now, I think I'll pass."

"Well, I won't keep you two lovebirds any longer." Plum hurriedly scooted the couple out of the shop with a few good shoves. "You know where I am if you need me. Toodles!" she said before shoving them completely out the shop.

They stood there not quite sure what to make of the whole ordeal.  
"Do you think she did the right thing?" she asked him.  
"With what?" he said.  
"Using the Love Potion to force Puck to obey her?" She fiddled with her fingers.  
He sighed, thinking.  
"I think it was needed," he said after a few moments, "Or else he probably would have gone and Love Dust more people again."  
Marianne shuddered at the thought and hoped Bog was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished. Who knows what happens next!  
> Actually, I can tell you...  
> Next up; Dagda and Bog have a 'man-to-man' talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and Dagda have a man-talk.

"So you _are_ going to talk about me."  
Marianne sat the edge of the desk in her father's study. Her arms crossed, her face showing just how displeased she was at him.

Dagda gave a weary sigh in his chair. They had been arguing for what felt like an hour.  
She barged into his office while he was filing paperwork and needled him into revealing what they were going to talk about.  
_Including her._

"We have more to discuss than just _you_ , but yes, it will come up at some point," he said.

She stood abruptly, flaring her wings.  
"So you don't trust me? Don't trust my judgement!?"  
He gave another exasperated sigh as he stood up.  
"It's not that I don't trust _you_ , Marianne. It's just-"  
She let out a frustrated grunt as she stomped away.  
"He's not what you think, Dad!," she said as she balled her fists at her sides. "Bog... He's..."  
She turned back towards him and softened with a sigh.  
"He's... He's been so misunderstood. By everyone, including me."  
She placed a hand to her heart.  
  
He gave a sympathetic smile towards her.  
"Marianne, I just want to be sure about-"  
"Now, I know it wasn't under _normal_ circumstances," she said as she started to pace in front the fireplace. " But... but it's hard to explain."  
She let out a grunt. Her mind grasping for the right words.  
"It's... I can't put into words what I want to say."  
She ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

Dagda smiled knowingly at his daughter for he knew.  
"You really love him, don't you?" he said.  
She spun on her heel to face him, almost frozen in place, her eyes widening.  
Her heart thumped oddly in her chest and her stomach squirmed as she tried to answer.  
"I... I, yes," she said quickly.  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Yes," she said again with more conviction, steeling her eyes towards him, "Yes. I love him very much."  
She suddenly felt so vulnerable as she warily looked at her father.  
A father who smiled at her after she just told him something so... _emotional_.

Then he laughed, deep and joyous.  
His eyes shined with such love and mirth for his daughter.  
Marianne looked more concerned at her father, thinking that she finally broke him.  
As his laughter died down, he sighed wistfully.  
"Never have I seen you fight so fiercely for someone before," he said.  
"I can't believe I had been such a fool."  
He grabbed one of her hands lovingly between both of his.  
"I'm... I'm deeply sorry I didn't listen to you before."  
Her lips upturned into a small smile.  
"You're forgiven."

He pulled her into a fierce hug.  
"I don't want to give you away to anyone less worthy ever again."  
Her heart clenched as tears welled up in her eyes.  
He pulled away and looked at her warmly. Tears pin-pricking in his own eyes as he thumbed away a stray tear from her face.  
"I'm so happy that you finally found true love," he said as he gave her another tight hug.  
Marianne smiled.  
"I am too," she said quietly as she returned his hug.

They smiled at each other as they let go.  
"Now," he said as he sobered up, "please send Bog in."

***  
Bog's wings buzzed periodically as he sat, waiting. He felt like he had been sitting there for hours, but the clock said otherwise.  
It had only been twenty minutes.  
The unease in his gut increased with every tick and tick of the clock.  
Marianne had been adamant about talking to her father before he did. Her father, albeit reluctantly, agreed.

Bog jolted upright as he heard the door click open. Marianne came out of her father's study giving him a small smile.  
"All yours," she said as she patted one of his broad shoulders.  
"Do you want me to wait here or-?"  
"No, no. I don't want to keep you waiting," he said.  
She leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Good luck," she whispered.  
Bog sat, delightfully distracted, as he watched her walk down the hall. His hand tenderly touching where her lips had been.

There was a slight cough that startled Bog out of his reprieve.  
"Bog," Dagda gestured for him to enter, "come on in."

They sat in the two plush armchairs that faced the fireplace. Dagda placed another log on the fire place.  
It's warmth and light gently increased as it burned and crackled in the ornate stone hearth.  
  
Bog jumped slightly as Dagda spoke.  
"First, I want to thank you for saving my daughters," he said as he settled into his seat.  
"Oh, um... You're welcome," Bog curtly replied.  
His fingers twitched nervously at his armrests.  
He wished he had brought his staff. At least he would feel a little bit more comfortable.

Dadga poured a drink from the decanter that sat on the small table beside him. He offered the glass to Bog, who thanked him and took the offering.  
Dagda poured another drink for himself and took a swig of the amber liquid and gave a satisfied grunt.  
He rubbed his temples with his other hand.  
"Some days I wish I had boys," he sighed.  
Bog's lips slightly upturned for a moment.

Bog fiddled with his glass in his hands. Giving the drink a tentative sniff.  
It was pretty strong. Most likely a whiskey or bourbon.  
He took a good swig and felt the satisfying burn in his throat.  
Yep, definitely a bourbon.

"I hope everyone has been able to make themselves comfortable," Dagda said as he dropped his arm back to his armrest.  
Bog felt a slight panic in his stomach. He hadn't checked on everyone else.  
He settled back into his chair, he was sure that they weren't having too much of a problem.  
Otherwise, he would have been notified by now.  
"Everyone's been settling in fine," he half-lied.  
"Good, good. I'm glad to hear," Dagda said, taking another swig.  
"Thank you again for letting us stay here," Bog said.  
"No need. It's the least I could do," Dagda dismissed. "It was my fault that this happened anyway."

Bog struggled with whether or not to let Dagda accept the blame. They were both to blame.  
If anything he should blame himself for kidnapping his daughters which started all this mess.  
_But then you wouldn't have met Marianne. Then where would you be?_

"How long do you think you'll need to stay here?" Dagda asked.  
Bog sipped his drink as he thought for a moment.  
"Oh, probably... a week or two if weather permits," he said.  
Dagda nodded, settling more into his chair. His drink starting to kick in.  
"Do you need any help with building?" he said.  
"Actually," Bog mused, "I think it wouldn't hurt to study some of your architecture while I'm here."  
He gave a dry laugh, "Don't want to have another crumbling castle..."

A corner of Dagda's lip upturned slightly.  
"Yes. Speaking of your castle," Dagda began,  
"Since Roland did crimes against both sides, I thought it would be fitting for us to come to an agreement for his punishment."  
Bog ground his teeth and pounded a fist onto his armrest.  
"I'd like nothing more than to see that blonde bugger's head shaved and his wings torn off," he growled out menacingly.  
He noticed Dagda recoiled and he softened.  
"I mean," he rescinded, "It would be best if... he was sentenced in such a way that everyone knew what he did, and he wouldn't be able to do anything like that again..."

"There is such a thing here where we can publicly strip him of his rank," Dagda suggested. "A public humiliation of sorts."  
Bog huffed a laugh.  
"I think doing _anything_ in public would only boost his ego... Punishment or not."  
He slouched back in his chair, relaxing a bit more.  
"We should still shave his head though," he muttered.  
"I'll keep that in mind..." Dagda said.

They talked more in detail about Roland's many offenses, which ones applied to which side, the severity of what his sentencing should be. They also discussed about lesser punishments for the other three of Roland's guard. Deciding to just strip them of rank and have them do community service for a season.  
  
Their discussion turned more relaxed the more they talked about their politics and policies. Chatting like they had been longtime friends.

They were into their third drink when Dagda's voice carried a more serious tone.  
"I saved this for last. So I'll get right down to it." He said as he finished writing down the last of his notes.

His face turned more serious as he leaned in.  
"Our kingdoms have ruled side by side for quite a while now," he said carefully.  
"Aye," Bog agreed, albeit warily. He took another sip of his drink to calm his growing nerves.  
"With this new... _turn of events_ ," Dagda said, "I wonder about the future of our kingdoms."  
"What do you mean?" Bog said with a quirked brow.

"Well," Dagda looked slightly taken aback. "When you wed Marianne of course."

Bog gaped unbelievingly at him.  
"Oh no, not you too!" he exasperated.  
He put his head in his hands before he groaned, "You're as worse as my mother."

Dagda cringed, not quite expecting that reaction. He hesitantly reached a hand out to give a comforting pat, but decided against it. Going for his own drink instead.  
"I'm... I'm not saying that you need to marry her _right now_ ," he said. "It's just,  _if and when you do_ , I want to know what your plans are for my side of the kingdom."

Bog looked up at Dagda and thought for a minute. For one good, long, minute.  
_If_ he married her!  
_He really didn't want to think about weddings right now._  
She would become queen of the Dark Forest. But _he_  would also become King of the Light Fields.  
"I guess you do have a point. Two kingdoms to rule."  
He tried to mull over some possibilities but found none. His mind was too fuzzy from the alcohol.  
"I'll need some time to think about this."  
"Very well," Dagda said impassively.

The silence seemed to take on an eerie quality as the two kings looked at each other.  
Bog shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he cleared his throat.

"It's not that I don't..." He faltered, words thick in his throat.  
He swallowed and started again. "I... I very much..." He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his scalp.  
_Why was it so hard to say this?_ They were just a few simple words...  
_Dagda, I love your daughter._  
  
_Your daughter that you love so much that you could probably have me executed if I so much look at her wrong..._ he thought.

He thought back to the past few days, both before and after he met Marianne. He hadn't realized until now how dreadfully dull and empty his life had been before she came into his life.  
How she, so much like him, was hurt by love.  
And how easily she filled in all the painful cracks in his broken heart with her light.  
With a wistful smile, he looked to Dagda.  
"She's done something to me no one else has ever been able to do before," he said with a wistful smile.  
Dagda raised an eyebrow at him.  
Bog's eyes hardened with resolve.  
"I love her," he said with conviction. "And I will do _everything_  in my power to see that she is safe and happy."

Dagda sat back and nodded, pleased.  
"Okay," was all he said.  
Bog brow furrowed.  
"Okay?" he asked.

"You have my blessing to marry my daughter," Dagda said with a smirk as he heard Bog groan. " _Should you choose to._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was quite a chapter to write and edit.  
> What will happen now that Dagda approves of their relationship? Will Bog now consider marriage?  
> We'll see...  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Writing prompts are also welcome. I love a good challenge!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn what Roland thinks about his sentencing and an unexpected surprise.

Roland felt cold sitting against the stone floor. Not bothering to sit in his bed. If you could call it that. A measly cot that had seen many inmate's bodies.  
Now it's all his. _For life._

There was a leak somewhere in the ceiling. An annoying _plip-plip-plip_ that reminded him of every second he was stuck here.  
Life in prison.

It felt so unfair.  
He was just doing his job. Then he was going to win over Marianne and become king.  
Actually, that didn't go quite as planned either.  
He rubbed his jaw gingerly.  
Marianne has quite a punch.

He flinched as his hand grazed the healing mark branded on his cheek.  
It meant 'traitor to the crown'.  
He smiled a little. Chicks dig scars, he could make this work.  
Until he remembered that he was behind bars _for life._

Stripped of his title.  
_Life in prison._

They didn't even do his dismissal in public like the other three. Only in the dungeons with a handful of people as 'witnesses'. The royal family, the royal guard, that scaly-backed cockroach with that smug smile on his face.  
Oh yeah, that elf... Sandy?  
If there's one person who should be in here, it should be _him._

He rubbed his head, feeling the scratching rasp of stubble.  
_They even shaved his head for crying out loud!_  
His beautiful golden locks that he worked so hard to maintain.  
He loved his hair.

At least he was still able to get visits. Not that anyone _would._  
Well, besides that purple monstrosity that he-  
He swallowed the bile back that surged in his throat. He didn't want to sit in more filth than necessary.

Roland jumped as the prison door swung open with a loud crash that the metal bars to his cell shuddered and screeched.  
Roland's eyes widened at the woman who entered.  
Tall and fine boned with dark brown hair slicked back with oils. Her silken gown contrasting against such a filthy place.

Her face would be considered beautiful, if it wasn't twisted from pure rage.

Her emerald wings flared out as she stepped closer to his cell.  
"You had one job Roland! One!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You couldn't even do _that_ right. And now you've disgraced the entire family!"  
Roland flinched.  
"M-momma... I-"  
She leered her icy blue eyes at him.  
"Don't you 'Momma' me! I thought I raised you better! Mixing with a _commoner_ ," she spat out bitterly before she sneered. "You couldn't even hold it in your pants until _after_ your wedding day!"

Tears stung in the corners of his eyes.  
_Rebecca._  
What had he done?  
She had been his childhood sweetheart. He should have married her when he had the chance. Went off and eloped.  
Now she's off kissing that toad...  
_Literally._  
His heart felt tight in his chest as he remembered seeing them off in the crowd as he was being carted away. He thought nothing of it then. But now...  
Now when everything was clear.

He felt a surge of anger flush through him.  
_That blasted Love Potion._  
Making him realize these things. Making him... _feel_.  
  
He thought back to that purple fly. Or was it a flea?  
He shuddered at the thought of what he did with her.  
At least he had hoped it was a her...

"Then you had the gall to use a blasted Love Potion against the princess. And now...." His mother's voice thickened as tears welled up in her eyes. "Now I'm going to lose _everything_!" she cried. "Everything I worked so hard for!"

Roland crawled on his hands and knees towards her.  
"I'm sorry Momma!" he groveled, reaching for his mother through the bars. "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" He grasped her robes, trying to pull her into a hug.

"Get off of me!" she said in alarm as she kicked him, "You're ruining my dress!"  
He jolted, falling on his backside with a thump.  
Grabbing a cloth from her pocket, she scrubbed away whatever filth she thought had tarnished the fabric.  
She threw the rag in his face.  
"You're dead to me," she said coldly, turning away and storming off.

He felt his body go cold as her words washed over him.  
"Momma! Please don't leave me," he cried, reaching through the bars.  
"I'll do anything, Momma! Anything!"

"You've done quite enough," she calmly chastised. Not even giving him a glance as she reached the door.  
  
The door closed with a grave and somber note the echoed in Roland's ears.

He gingerly picked up his mother's handkerchief, holding close to his heart the only shred of evidence that this was all real, and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Momma's not too happy.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog learns more about fairy anatomy and Marianne gets a big surprise.

Bog sat with a cup of black brew at the table, cluttered with various papers and notes, near the small kitchenette that came with their suite.  
He was examining a map of the Dark Forest that had been recovered the other day when his mother joined him.  
Pushing some papers aside, she set down her own plate of berries and scrambled maggots, along with some juice.  
Noticing his lack of plate, "Is that all you're having?" she said. "No wonder you're all skin and bones!"  
She poked his midsection for emphasis.  
He gave her a quick glare, rubbing where she poked her.  
"Good morning to you too," he mumbled.  
"Want me to make you an omelet?" she asked before she went to sit down.  
"No thank you," he said, taking another sip of his warm beverage.

They sat in silence, which felt unusual for Bog.  
He looked at her warily as she ate. She seemed deep in thought. An increasing unease grew in his stomach.  
_What is she planning now?_ he thought.  
She glanced up, noticing his stares.  
"You sure you don't want me to make you something?" she asked, smiling sweetly.  
He inwardly flinched, "I'm fine with this," he said, taking another sip as he glanced at some random paper.  
Griselda let out a long repressed sigh.  
"I've found a place and will be moving in about a week," she said bluntly.  
Bog spluttered, choking down his drink.  
He coughed, pounding on his chest until his lungs cleared.  
"What!? Seriously?" he rasped.  
He cleared his throat once more. He blinked a few times, registering what she had actually said.  
"You don't want to live in the new castle?" he said looking at her like she grew three heads.  
  
Griselda gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"Son, you've got Marianne now, who needs a little old biddy like me, hm?"  
She gave him a playful tap.  
"Besides, I don't want to ruin any chances of you two making my grandbabies!" she said with a smirk.

Bog felt his face heat up. His cheek involuntarily twitched for only a moment.  
"Thank you, Mother, for taking us into consideration," he said quite calmly, only a hint of annoyance.

He had learned to let her have her say and not dismiss her comments, or else she'd nag about the subject further.  
But she had to go and talk about... _that_!  
Not that he hadn't thought about being more... _intimate_ with Marianne already.  
He felt his nether regions respond to his thoughts and decided to change the topic quickly.

"So, where will you be staying?" he said as he discretely folded an arm over his lap.  
His mother beamed at the sudden interest in her new home.  
"Oh, I found this perfect little alcove on the western swamp!" she said.  
"Don't worry, it's in the nice part of the neighborhood. And it has a perfect view of the lake!"  
As his mother continued to ramble on about the property Bog gave a sigh of relief, propping his head on his hand.  
_This is going to be a long morning._

***  
Marianne walked among the shelves in the library, casually reading a book she picked at random.  
Two long and strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
A small smile quirked her lips.  
"Hi Bog," she said.

He hummed a greeting and then started kissing down her neck.  
He hit a sweet spot near her shoulder that sent tingly shivers down her spine.  
"Ooh Bog," she sighed.  
He growled in appreciation as he continued. His hands started slowly roaming down her waist.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat.  
"Bog," she whispered as she glanced around the library to see if anyone was coming.  
_They could get caught any minute._  
  
She gasped as his tongue trailed against the crux of her neck.  
"Hmm, you taste good," he mused, his voice rumbling in her ear.  
"Almost, _good enough to eat,_ " he said.  
She felt her heart pound hard in her chest and her knees start to go weak.  
  
She gasped when he forcibly turned her around, her book whipped out of her hands and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
He pinned her up against the bookshelf with one leg wrapped around his waist.  
Where she could feel his-!  
"Bog," she hissed, "We're going to get caught!"  
He just looked at her with a cocky smile.  
"I know," he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
She moaned as she closed her eyes and gave into that wicked tongue of his to make her melt with desire.  
  
Whatever got into Bog, _she hoped it didn't stop._

When she opened her eyes she saw Roland's smug face.  
"Roland?!" she said. She spat on the ground and then punched him right in the face.

He took the punch, unfazed, as he laughed. His body melted into a large, fat bloated grub before her.  
"Aww, c'mon Buttercup," he said, his large head bobbing under his fat squirming body, "You don't mean to tell me that you want to mate with that _beast_ do you?"

She looked behind Roland to see Bog blend into the shadows.  
She watched as the shadows twist and grew into something very, _very_ big.

She turned and flew away from everyone.  
Through the trees and bushes. Under roots and over rocks, dashing as fast and as far as her wings could carry.

She fell to the ground and whipped her head behind her. Her eyes widened.  
_Where were her wings?!_  
They disappeared!  
  
Her legs felt weird as she stood up.

She looked down.

 _She had white rabbit legs!_  
  
Her breath came out into quicker, shorter pants.  
_This isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

She looked back again to see a very hungry looking fox.  
A fox with very familiar piercing blue eyes.  
Setting its sights on _her._

 _"I'm gonna eat you alive!"_ it snarled with Bog's voice.

She had to run, _right now_.

She hopped on all fours, her rabbit body giving her the speed to sail through the underbrush.

She looked behind to see her pursuer catching up, with very hungry eyes and large sharp gleaming teeth.

She looked forward to see she had ran off a cliff into a large gaping pit.  
Down, down, down into the chasm she fell into the darkness until she could see the bottom.

Her eyes widened as a large fox skull amid a pile of rotted wood opened its jaws to swallow her whole.

Before she entered its jaws, Marianne jolted awake.  
  
She groggily sat up and stretched her arms to the sky.  
That was a weird dream. What she could remember anyway.  
Then she was greeted with a familiar dull ache in her lower stomach.  
_Great_ , she thought.  _This is going to be a long morning._

***  
"So, she's won't be living with you?" she said as she slashed towards him.  
He dodged with a feint, her sword hit the stone with a shower of sparks.  
He swung at her and she jumped out of the way.  
"Apparently she doesn't want to ruin any chances of grandkids," he huffed.  
He swung to catch her side, she blocked.

They hadn't meant to spar in the gardens. Just a simple walk and talking about ideas for the new castle before they left.  
But they were secretly itching to test each other again.  
A joke here, a quip there.

Then they were brandishing their weapons with that familiar spark in their eyes.

She let out a short laugh and twirled away.  
"Nope, don't want her interrupting any of _that_ ," she joked.  
Bog averted his gaze as his cheeks burned.  
"R-right," he said.  
  
She smirked, seeing Bog pleasantly distracted, Marianne knew this was her chance to strike.  
"Ha!" she cried.  
He dodged out of the way just in time for her to thrust her sword straight into a topiary.  
"Whoops," she said.  
With a smirk, Bog leaned against his staff.  
"Need any help?" he asked, his amused smile growing.  
She gave him a small glare, "No," she said.  
  
With a few tugs and grunts, she freed it with no problem.  
  
"So, where were we?" she said as she raised her swords towards him again.  
Bog spun his staff before getting into a readied stance.  
"Well, let's see, I think I was beating you," he said with a smug smile on his face.  
"Ha, as if!" she said and lunged forward.  
  
They went back to sparring with witty banter and blade until Bog got a whiff of blood on Marianne and stopped.  
  
"Marianne, are you alright?" he said with widened eyes. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
He glanced at her to see if she had any open wounds.  
"What?" She glanced at her arms and legs for any cuts.  
Seeing none, she raised an eyebrow.  
"No, I'm fine. Why?" she said, lowering her weapon.  
  
His wings buzzed as he glanced at her uncertainly.  
"I, um... I smell blood... on you," he said.

"But I'm not... Oh, um... _that_..." she said as her cheeks darkened.  
She needed a minute to think.  
Marianne did a few quick jabs towards Bog, who deftly avoided each one.  
  
"Let me first say you have an impressive sense of smell," she said as she sheathed her sword.  
"So I've been told," he said as he lowered his staff.  
  
"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked again.  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I know why I'm bleeding," she reassured.  
She wiped her damp brow, her hair stuck to her forehead.  
"Should we bring you to the infirmary?"  
Bog was looking at her expectantly.  
"No, no, I'm fine..." she said, "I'm just menstruating."  
  
He frowned even further.  
"You're what?"  
  
Upon hearing his answer, she felt a twinge of dread creep up in her stomach.  
She asked very carefully, "How much do you know about womanly... things?"  
  
He frowned and quirked his head. "You mean like fashion?"  
She felt the dread increase in her gut.  
"No, more like their... bodies."  
She felt her face warm very quickly.  
His face reddened just as much.  
"Ah, well, not much..." he admitted.  
  
_Great,_ she inwardly groaned.  
She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled.  
"Do you want the simple answer or the more detailed one?"  
"If it has to do with you, I'd like to know as many details as possible," he said with an earnest look on his face that made her heart flutter and made her stomach squirm.  
"O-kay! Great!" she inwardly cringed. "How about we take a trip to the library?"

***  
They met her father in passing on their way to the library.  
"Ah, There you are Marianne," her father said. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment."  
He motioned her to come over.  
She glanced over to Bog before going to her father.  
"I didn't forget a council meeting, did I?" she said warily.  
He smiled at her.  
"No, no. It's something I think you'd like to hear," he said as he led her off to a quiet corner.  
He glanced at Bog and nodded.  
"I'll bring her back in a moment," he said towards Bog.

Bog leaned his staff and himself against the wall and tried to look unobtrusive.  
His gaze trailed the stone walls and then lingered on the flickering shadows the wall sconces made with their magical blue-violet light.  
  
"What?!", he heard Marianne say and snapped his head in their direction.  
He couldn't read her face since her back was to him, but Dagda seemed to smile, say a few words, and place a hand upon her shoulder before he sent her back to him.  
  
She staggered back with a far-off stare in her eyes, not quite looking at him.  
She leaned up against the wall and slid down to sit next to him.  
  
"He wants me to become queen," she said quietly.  
Bog quirked an eyebrow, "Wasn't that already going to happen?" Bog joked.  
She blinked a few times before focusing up at him.  
"Well, Yes," she said and then let out a sigh, "but he wants it to happen before he passes."  
"Oh," he said.

She combed her fingers through her hair. It hair stuck up in odd places but she didn't seem to mind.  
She looked away and bit her lip.  
"He already talked with the council and they agreed to move my coronation to a closer date," she said.

Bog hesitated. He wanted to give her what she needed, but he didn't know what that was.  
He carefully sat next to her.  
"Do _you_ agree?" he asked with uncertainty.  
"Well, I do, I suppose. But, it feels so...," she took a deep breath and sighed.  
She drummed her fingers against her thighs for a moment.  
"What was it like becoming king?" she asked.

He leaned back slightly and reminisced for a moment.  
"Oh, it was terrifying once it was all said and done," he said. "A whole kingdom's fate placed into your hands."  
Giving a slight grimace, "I made quite a few mistakes in my first few years. Everyone does I suppose."

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye.  
"How long have you been ruling for?"  
He took a deep breath.  
"About... twelve years or so," he exhaled.  
"Oh," she said, looking away. "That's longer than I thought."

Bog had hoped that she didn't think any differently of him. Maybe he'd explain another day how he became king.

"Here, let's try it this way," he said, turning towards her. "What's one thing you always wanted to do when you became queen?"

"Well," she said. A small smile quirked her lips. "It's been my dream when I became queen to talk to... well, _you_... and get our kingdoms to remove the border. So everyone could be free to explore, go where they want, and have adventures."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll let the king know," he said with a smirk.  
She swatted his arm playfully and smiled.  
He loved seeing her smile.

But then his brow crinkled as he remembered something.  
"What would that mean for our kingdoms?"  
She tilted her head slightly.  
"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, as Bog remembered his conversation with Dagda.  
 _'Should you choose to marry her.'_  
He felt a slight twinge of panic in his gut.  
"If we don't have a border, then our kingdoms would _merge_ wouldn't they?"

"Oh," her ears drooped slightly, "I hadn't thought about that..."  
She pondered for a minute.  
"Well, _would_ you want to merge the kingdoms?" she asked hesitantly.

If they became one kingdom. One that they ruled together...  
His heart fluttered oddly in his chest.  
If they were to...  
He gulped.  
_Well, that is, if she were to say..._

Her voice pierced his thoughts like a needle.  
"Well, maybe we could start with opening the borders for travel and trade," she suggested, tucking some hair behind her ear.  
"That... sounds like a good start," he said.

Marianne felt her uterus tear at her and she remembered that they were going to the library.  
"Right," she groaned, "we were going to the library."  
  
She got up and stretched her arms overhead, giving Bog quite a lovely view of her backside.  
She looked over her shoulder and caught him staring.  
Her shy smile broadened as she gave him a light swat.  
She fanned her wings suggestively at him.  
  
"Race you to the library!" she said as she took off laughing.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" he called out as he flew after her, leaving his previous thoughts behind.  
  
***  
She led him to a large domed room with a crystalline chandelier hung in the center that glowed pink, turquoise, and lavender light. Giving the room a magical, relaxed look. The walls were inlaid with shelves that were cut out of the stone. Smaller shelves circled the library like rings on a tree with a path crossing straight through.

A few nymphs were floating among the shelves, putting books away. A fairy or two could be seen studying in an alcove.

Marianne walked to the counter in the center of the room and waved.  
"Hey Lugh!" she called.

A taller, tanner, much older fairy with dull and tattered brown wings and a mass of thick grey hair was flipping through a ledger. He looked up, pushing his spectacles back in place on his once, or twice, broken nose. Sharp, light green eyes lit up upon seeing Marianne.  
"Oh, Princess Marianne! Good morning!" His warm and gentle voice greeted. "In need of a certain book or two?"

She smiled, remembering her childhood studies, where the librarian would slip in a more entertaining book or two.

He glanced over to see Bog.  
"Ah, Bog King, welcome!" he said with a slight bow.  
"Let me know if there's anything you need. I'd be more than happy to assist you."  
"Um, Thank you," Bog said. "I may be back later for some architecture books or scrolls."

Marianne gave Lugh an overly sweet smile that bordered on saccharine.  
"Can you point me to the biology section please?" she said.  
Without batting an eye, he turned and pointed to the farthest wall. "Third section on the right."  
"Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.

She led Bog quickly by the elbow through the shelves to the back wall.

Bog stood where she left him, darting glances among the shelves, flitting his wings at the growing anticipation. He could still smell the lingering coppery scent of fresh blood on her. Marianne didn't seem in any danger, but it still made him feel uneasy.

Marianne scanned the bookshelf until she found what she was looking for. The same book she used to explain to Dawn what happened on her 'Blooming day'.

She felt her face heat up as she gazed at the book.  
Oh heavens above, she couldn't believe she was going to be explaining this to Bog of all people! I mean it was fine teaching Dawn, but this feels so _intimate_.

She just wanted to check with Bog again before she began her... lecture.

"So, you're sure that you want to know... _everything?_ " she said.  
"Well," he rubbed the back of his head, "The more I know the better..." he stated.  
"Okay," she said.  
She gazed at Bog's curious, yet slightly worried, expression and felt her stomach squirm.  
_Just pretend it's Dawn..._ , she thought, _Just pretend it's Dawn!_

She led Bog to a small alcove in a corner of the library. She had Bog sit before she began.

"Do you know how babies are made?" she asked, holding the book closer to her.  
Bog gulped. His wings flared at the sudden, yet awkward, question.  
"Well, I know it happens through... _intercourse_ ," he said as he darted his eyes away.  
"But how much else?" she egged him on for more details.  
His wings buzzed as he hesitantly replied, "Not much else..."

Marianne sighed in resignation, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay so... what's happening to me is a little thing we like to call 'Dispersal'," she said as she placed the opened book in front of Bog. "Some other terms for it are; Menstruating, the Monthlies, Red Week, The Wilting..."

"Okay," he said, as he slowly brought his gaze down to the book.

"Fairy anatomy, as you'll see here," she pointed to the diagram of the reproductive organ, "A seed gets released here, floats here, and if it gets fertilized through... reproduction," she blushed at the last word, "and in a few seasons it'll turn into a baby!"

"I see..." he said, also blushing at some wayward lewd thought.

"However," Marianne continued, snapping Bog back to attention. "There's a certain time when this can happen."  
She then pointed to a paragraph with a chart next to it that explained what she was going to explain next.  
"If she doesn't get fertilized within her 'flowering time', she'll bleed out the seed and then start anew. Hence the term 'cycle'."

Bog winced at the mention of blood.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.  
She did a quick inward check, she didn't feel any pain.  
"It does a little. It depends on the cycle," she said as she watched him flip through the book.  
"I mostly feel the worst of it on my second and third day. I can also get irritable at times."  
He nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he said as he looked up from the book.  
"No," she said, "I think that should cover it..."

"Oh, wait... What's this?" Bog pointed to the section about breastfeeding.  
Her face felt the familiar flush creep back up to her face.  
She ran her hands down her face.  
"Gods, I might as well be naked..." she murmured.  
She heard his wings buzz. She looked over at him and saw his gaze focused on her. A mix of hope and hesitation.  
_Oh shit, he heard me._

When she didn't say anything he gave her a sly smile and a quirked eyebrow.  
She bit back a smile.  
"Pervert," she said.  
"Hey," he held his hands up in dismissal, "You're the one teaching me about your anatomy."

She let out a louder laugh than she intended. She glanced around the library to see if she had interrupted anyone reading.

Seeing no one in sight, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"How about I give you a more _intimate_ anatomy lesson on a later date?"  
She bit back a smile when she heard him gulp.  
"Oh really?" His voice came out a little higher than usual. He cleared his throat and murmured low and husky in her ear.  
"I'm gonna make sure you keep your word."  
She felt her knees go weak a little and remembered foxes for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a chapter to write. I was debating to split this into three separate chapters, but I decided to keep them together by category. If that makes sense.  
> I think this my longest chapter so far.  
> Many more to come!  
> Let me know what you liked!


End file.
